


Masque

by AkaShika, WatchingAsYouFall



Series: Harry Potter Smut/Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Harry's a bit of a cock slut, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, So is Hermione, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaShika/pseuds/AkaShika, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatchingAsYouFall/pseuds/WatchingAsYouFall
Summary: Masque is a club that appeals to the immoral and shameless of the wizarding world. When Draco Malfoy spots Hermione Granger in the crowd, well, no one could have expected him not to take advantage of the situation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this was just an exercise to get me back into writing a little more. It hasn't been edited or beta-ed. All mistakes are my own.

There was no hiding Hermione Granger. No matter where she went, she was recognisable. That hadn't changed when she stepped into Masque, a hedonistic club that had only two rules; no real names, and no faces to be shown. Each patron was given a mask when they entered that was charmed to be be unmovable until they left the club. Even with the masks and the svelte figure Granger now possessed (so different from that of her school days where her shoulders had been hunched as she lugged around several heavy books and drowned her body in unflattering robes) was not enough for her to be anonymous. She had spent too long being proud in front of the masses of who she was and how she looked that shedding the bushy hair that identified her, even by using a glamour, hadn't crossed her mind. 

Draco Malfoy, however, had spent the year after the war, when he had been spared prison thanks to Potter, finding ways to hide himself in plain sight. His platinum blond hair, that had been so often slicked back in school, was now slightly darker, More of a light golden brown and he styled it so it looked slightly windswept but by no means messy.  
He watched from behind his mask. He watched Granger dance with strangers who couldn't keep their hands to themselves and he watched as she seemed to enjoy it. He had spent a long time in the past wondering how he would feel if he could kiss her, touch her, take her, but he had never thought he would get a chance. Now, watching as she ground against a stranger's groin, his hand sliding down the material that covered her stomach as she kissed someone else, he wondered if he hadn't made a mistake. Maybe she would have accepted a request for dinner in a respectable place, but then, watching as yet another man attempted to debase her, pushing her dress higher on her thighs,  revealing the tops of her silk stockings, she did seem to enjoy the debauchery. 

Draco left his drink on the bar as he made his way towards her. With barely a thought, he pulled her away from the other men and kissed her soundly on the lips, waiting until her eyes opened until he moved his mouth to her jaw and trailed kisses to her ear.  
"You know, Granger," he said. "If I had known this was your thing, I might have made a move earlier."

He ran his hands down the sides of her ribs as his breath tickled her ear. "I can just imagine it," he said as he manoeuvred them away from the centre of the dance floor towards a darkened corner. "Gryffindor's Princess, the Brightest Witch of her Age, writhing beneath me, begging me to take her, enjoying people watching her as she was thoroughly fucked."

Hermione let out a groan as Draco paused and bit gently on her earlobe.

"I'd bet if I put my hand up your dress, your knickers would be soaking right now wouldn't they?" Draco teased as his fingers played with the hem of her dress.  He lay kisses along the column of her throat before he continued. "What would your friends think, I wonder, if they saw you out there, wanton and practically begging for someone to take you right there on the dance floor?"

Hermione gasped as Draco's fingers briefly touched the soft skin of her inner thigh, above her stockings but so far below where she was craving to be touched. A deep heat blistered in her veins as she his words sunk through the sexual haze in her mind and as he bit softly on her collar bone she couldn't help but  beg for him. "Please," was the only word she could manage and she felt a soft huff of warm air as Draco stifled a chuckle. 

"Does that turn you on as well?" he asked her. "The idea of Potter and Weasley watching the oh-so-good, oh-so-pure, definitely-a-woman best friend, that they think they know so well, corrupted and defiled in front of others and worse, enjoying it? Do you think they know how depraved you really are?" Draco's fingers came higher on her thigh, his nails running softly over the flesh near her knickers. He brushed his fingers over them now and then to help heighten her arousal at his words. His other hand was wrapped in her hair, pulling her head this way and that to give him access to the places he wanted. On another barely-there pass of his fingers over her core, she restrained a tremor through her legs, it wasn't enough to fool Draco though.

"Do you want me to take you here? In the corner of a crowded club, where your pleas for me to go harder and faster would go unheard? Do you want me to fuck you so hard you can't stand, and then, when the lights come on at the end of the night, anyone who's left will be able to see you lying across a table, cum dripping down these pretty silk stockings?"

"Fuck," Hermione groaned. She knew this voice, this person, but the only connection her brain could make at this moment in time was the fact that his voice, his deliciously husky voice, was verbalising her darkest fantasies and getting her off without much effort at all. If he continued, she wouldn't care who he was as long as he followed through with his threats. 

He moved behind her, brushing her hair across her shoulder so he had access to her shoulders and neck, the fingers under her dress never leaving contact with her skin, his arm as he moved, pulling the skirt of the dress up slightly. He ran his tongue along the outer shell of her ear and the action reminded her of another place she would love to feel his tongue.

Draco spread her legs a little with his hand when he was behind her, his hand reaching between her thighs as he teased her pussy, still encased in the lace of her underwear. His gentle touch with barely-there pressure when he reached her clit dragged the lace across the sensitive nub and Hermione leaned forward, her hands resting on the table in front of her, her arse pushed back into Draco's erection. Her breath was coming out in soft pants as she tried to get him to put more pressure on her, grinding herself forward and backward on his fingers. 

"I don't even need to do anything to get you off, do I, Granger?" His smirk grew as she moaned. "You could fuck yourself to completion on my fingers and all I'd have done is sit here and whisper filthy words in your ear." He slipped a finger under the side of her knickers, feeling the slickness of her arousal before pulling it back out and continuing on his leisurely back and forth pace that was far too slow in Hermione's mind. "It's good, isn't it?" His voice was thick with lust as he continued to stoke her. "Everyone treating you like a Madonna when all you want is to be treated like a whore." He punctuated his sentence by pulling Hermione's underwear to the side and slipping his fingers between her slick folds, teasing her entrance with two fingers while his thumb brushed over her clit. Hermione panted as she begged him to enter her, she felt so close considering he'd barely touched her. 

He slid his fingers inside her and in a motion he was well practised at, brushed her g-spot in time with the strokes of his thumb over her clit. Hermione was glad he could hold her up as her orgasm shuddered through her, her breathing ragged as he soothed her through the quivering convulsions. When she came back to herself, he had removed his hand from her underwear and was wiping the evidence of the evening across the fabric gathered at her abdomen. Without saying another word, he left her to collapse in a chair in the dark corner. If she realised who he was now, she would seek him out, if she didn't, well she was just one of hundreds of women lascivious enough to appeal to degenerate men at Masque.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco wasn’t entirely sure how it had happened. Granger had brought Potter to Masque, Potter had rather enjoyed watching Granger grind against strangers, Draco had been furious that strangers were doing what he had promised he would do. 

Now, however, the three of them were sat on sticky seating in an out of the way corner, or rather, Draco was sat with Granger in his lap as he held her cunt open for Potter, who was kneeling at his feet, to lick at while his other hand pulled and twisted her nipples. Fuck but if he got any harder his cock was going to burst out of his trousers. 

“I didn’t quite have this in mind the last time we met, Princess,” Draco said to her, as she writhed in his lap. The music was quieter in this corner, either that or he had spoken louder than he meant to because Potter moved his face from between her legs to look up at them both. 

“You’ve done this before, Mi? With him?” 

“Harry,” Granger whined. “Please…”

“D’you want his cock? I’m sure he wouldn’t mind fucking you like you want if you ask nicely,” he wiped the remains of the liquid that was smearing his face off on his sleeve and stood, before turning Draco’s face towards him and kissing him deeply. 

Draco took the time to savour the tastes in Potter’s mouth, the rich, oaky taste of scotch, the tiniest hint of mint that indicated he’d brushed his teeth well before coming here and something that he could only describe as Granger. It was a heady combination. 

“I might even fuck him at the same time, if that’s what he wants. After all, we’re all friends here, right?” Harry said as he made eye contact with Draco and ran his hand down the arm that was touching Hermione. With an almost practiced ease, he guided Draco’s fingers to bring Hermione off. “You know who he is, right, Mi? I certainly do, and I have to admit if you didn’t know then you really did give me the best present.”

Draco smiled slightly. “So sure about that are you, Golden Boy?”

“Definitely,  _ Draco.”  _ The blond’s name came out as a purr on his lips and was the jolt Hermione needed to break her from her lust induced stupor. She froze in Draco’s lap, not even the combination of Harry and Draco’s fingers doing much any more. 

“What do you two say we lose the masks and take this somewhere to discuss what the fuck is going on,” Draco said as he removed his hand from between Harry’s hand and Hermione’s folds. Hermione stood quickly and looked at Harry before turning to study Malfoy a bit closer. 

“I’ll meet you both at Seven Dials, when you’ve discussed this. If neither of you are there in, let’s say, 30 minutes, I’ll assume you’ve decided against a dalliance with the dark side, so to speak,” Draco told them both as he stood and straightened his clothes. Before leaving, he gave Hermione a chaste kiss on the cheek. When he tried to do the same to Harry, however, Harry caught his lips and moved one hand to cup his jaw.  _ ‘Well,’ _ Draco thought.  _ ‘At least one of them is up for it still.’ _

45 minutes later, Harry and Draco were sat in a bar on Earlham Street with a tall cocktail each in front of them. Draco called it a Singapore Sling, Harry had no idea what it was besides “good”.

“Did Granger not think she could continue with whatever it was we were doing?” Draco asked after both he and Harry had settled into a corner booth with their drinks. 

Harry was trying to to look like he was staring at Draco. He’d thought the git looked good with the platinum locks he’d had in school, but the tousled, sun-bleached surfer look definitely suited him better. He looked less pale and it was easier to tell now they weren’t in a dark club. “She’s actually waiting at my place. Figured that we could sort out the details and she would do as we tell her.”

“Doesn’t sound much like the Granger I knew in school,” Draco said with a frown.

It almost made Harry laugh that Draco was comparing the woman who got off with random men in an exhibitionist club to the mostly rule abiding teenager she’d been. “Mi’s mostly up for anything, I’m usually the one who needs to fix things to my preference.”

“I thought she was with Weasley and you were with the sister, what happened to that?”

“Ginny took offence to me wanting to bring men to bed with us, Ron took offence Hermione sucking my cock one night when we were drunk after she found out he’d been shagging one of the assistants at his brother’s shop and hadn’t invited her to join in.” He said it so casually, Draco almost thought it was a lie until he caught the slight pinch at the corners of his eyes. Harry noticed the slight inspection and grinned slightly. “It’s easy to love someone when all you see is light, Ginny couldn’t stand that I wasn’t the perfect hero/boyfriend/future-father-of-her-children because I wanted a man as well as her and Ron couldn’t stand the thought of Hermione fucking anyone but him but couldn’t hold himself to the same standard. Mi and i are better together mostly because an extra cock in our bed is welcome by both of us.”

“Is that all I am, then, Potter?” Draco asked, a hint of anger colouring his tone. “An extra cock in the bed for the night?”

Harry held his hands up in surrender. “No, shit, this is why I wanted ‘Mione here.” He rubbed his hand through his hair roughly as he tried to think. “I like you, Honestly, half the time in Fourth and Fifth year when we were fighting I just wanted to throw you against a wall and snog you, only half of that would have been to shut you up too.” he tried for a smile again.”Hermione told me she thought you were good looking but that nothing could have happened while we were in school because of how you’d been raised. It took you until you almost lost everything to realise that being a Pureblood wasn’t everything and until you realised that anything that happened between any of the three of us would have been tainted by your sense of superiority. Not that I was ever any better, at some point during First year I began seeing myself as better than most Slytherins purely because I was a Gryffindor.”

“Over that now then?” Draco asked with a smirk. Harry smiled honestly in return. 

“It was especially stupid since I was almost a Slytherin myself. I guess I got more prejudice against them in a bid to separate myself from that part of me.”

“So,” Draco said in his very best Pureblood drawl. “In conclusion, we were both idiots as teenagers and Granger has graciously deigned to give us a chance?”

“Sounds about right, yeah.”

“Well, we’d better make sure she has a good time so she has no reason to kick me out then, right?”

Harry took a large gulp of his drink. “What did you have in mind?”

Draco, as it turned out, was very good at making up for being a twat as a teenager as far as Harry was concerned after he heard what Draco had planned. They finished their drinks and left the bar. Not quite hidden in the side doors of the Cambridge Theatre, Draco sank to his knees and mouthed at Harry’s clothed erection. Harry twined his hands through Draco’s hair as the blond simulated a blowjob.

“Fucking get here so I can get us back to my place and you can do that for real,” Harry demanded, tugging at the hair in his hands. Draco looked up at him before running his teeth across the seam at the crotch of his jeans hard enough for Harry to feel it on his cock and bite back a whimper. 

When Draco stood, he wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist while Harry kept the tight hold on Draco’s hair, with a twist and a crack, they disappeared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much smut in this one as I was told to keep it at ~1500 words in length so smutty threesome goodness will be in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is a tease, Hermione is there, and Harry is desperate.

They land in the hallway of Harry’s home and Draco is almost immediately pulled forward, Harry’s lips on his jaw and moving down his throat slowly.

“You, Malfoy,” Harry murmurs between kisses and bites. “Are a filthy, fucking cock tease.”

Draco lets out a huff in lieu of a laugh. "Gimme a chance, Potter. We've just got here." His hand is fisted in Harry's hair as he holds his head to this throat, relishing in the bites that were certain to mark. He wants them to mark, he wants to be able to look at the bruises dotting his throat for days to come and know that Harry Potter had put them there.

Harry's hands are between them, struggling with both sets of belts and buttons, eager to get their jeans and underwear out of the way. With a growl of irritation at his jeans being so uncooperative, Harry pulls back giving himself some space to get his lower half free. Draco drops to his knees and twists them around so that Harry was leaning against the wall and looks up at him.

He nuzzles the dick in front of him, slightly paler than Harry's regular skin tone and turning red with the blood that was pumping into it. "You're going to take this beautiful cock and fuck my face with it, understand?" He looks up at Harry again and tightens his fingers around the base of Harry’s cock.

Harry honestly just thought it was a good job he hadn't already come over Draco's face. Seeing the blond kneeling between his feet and smeering precome over his cheeks and lips was something he never thought he'd see. He caught sight of Hermione leaning on the doorframe to the kitchen and looks at her. She says nothing but raises an eyebrow at him.

As he had done outside the Cambridge Theatre, Harry threaded his fingers through Draco's hair and holds it tightly. He slaps Draco's hand away from him and took himself in his own hand, running the head over Draco's lips and watching as he licked them clean. "I want to see how far you can take me first," he says.

Draco cocks an eyebrow at him. Harry's not too long but he's thicker than most people Draco has sucked, He's fairly certain he could take Harry without gagging but he has had a lot of practice. After wrapping one hand around him again, Draco takes the head into his mouth and winds his tongue around it, pressing underneath before lapping at the translucent lubricant that seeps free. He groans at the taste of Harry on his tongue, taking him deeper with every bob of his head until he feels Harry hit the back of his throat. He relaxes himself and finally sinks Harry into his throat.

Harry moans as he watches Draco take him. The blond's lips are stretched over his cock and swollen and red but none of that compares to the sight of Draco looking up at him while he's buried in his throat. Harry holds him there for a few seconds and it takes every ounce of willpower not to come when Draco swallows around him.

"Fuck," Harry cries out. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. You are so fucking good at this."

Draco pulls off him and jerks him for a few seconds while he gets his breath back. "Are you going to fuck me now that I've proven I can take you, Potter?" he asks, and Harry would be lying if he even thought of saying that he wouldn't.

Once again, he slaps Draco's hands away before guiding his cock to the blond's mouth. As soon as the head is inside, he makes sure he has a tight hold on Draco's head and starts to work his hips.

Draco loves the fact that his schoolyard rival is taking what he wants from him with no regards to how Draco feels about it, or at the very least he's putting up a good show of it. His hands work at his own jeans to free his dick but before he can do more than unbutton himself, Harry growls.

"Don't you fucking dare touch yourself," he says. "You're not coming until I do."

Draco doesn't quite manage to subdue a whimper at Harry's order but fuck if it isn't just what he wants. He'd dreamt about something like this happening before, when they were still in Hogwarts, before everything. He fantasised about being in the locker rooms after quidditch and after Harry's inevitably won again. In his fantasies, he would take the dick of the Boy Who Lived like a pro and Harry would never want anyone else again, but he wasn't stupid enough to think that he could ever have managed it then. The first time he'd sucked someone's cock, they thrust a little too energetically and he had almost thrown up, it's taken a lot of practice for him to be able to deepthroat someone and he still can't do it for very long but the fact that it's Harry means he doesn't want to stop.

Eventually, Harry pulls out. There are tears running down Draco's face and his chin is coated in saliva and precome he looks utterly debauched and Harry's pretty sure he'll be wanking to the image for months after Draco leaves.

"That looked like fun," Hermione says from her place near the kitchen. Harry had forgotten she was even there. She's holding a glass of wine that's probably alcohol free and she undoubtedly took a sober up potion before he got home.

Draco looks over to her before glancing back at Harry. She's changed out of the dress she was wearing at the club and is now in what could be called pyjamas but is more like lingerie. The top half is mostly a sheer ivory material except for the lace around the neckline which dips low enough to hide Hermione's nipples from view  but covers nothing else. The bottoms are styled like shorts and he doubts anyone would be seen anywhere but outside the bedroom in them without something over the top.

"Let's take this up to the attic," Hermione says as she puts her wine glass on a side table and proceeds up the stairs without waiting for an answer from either of the boys.

Harry strips off the rest of his clothes as they make their way to the top of house. The attic spans the entire length of his home and he and Hermione have renovated it. If the room were in the basement, it would no doubt be called a sex dungeon. There's a huge bed that dominates the centre of the room and the walls are lined with various paddles and lengths of silk rope, one end of the room has a bathroom with all the amenities, just in case and there's a set of drawers filled with various toys. This is where Harry and Hermione come to play, both with each other and with others.

Draco's eyes widen slightly as he takes in the room. Hermione is sprawled over the bed and he's almost positive that they don't use half the things on the wall. before the silence gets too heavy, he turns to Harry and pulls him close with one hand on the back of his neck. After kissing him, he pulls away and makes his way to Hermione. "Never thought that two thirds of the Golden Trio would be this kinky," he says as he crawls over Hermione. he is on all fours over her before he leans down and kisses her too, slipping his tongue into her mouth and hoping that she can taste Harry on his tongue.

Hermione groans and sucks his tongue into her mouth as he runs a hand down her side to the hem of her top and pushes it up and over her breasts. He pulls back and looks at her, admiring what he's never had a chance to see before.

"Beautiful," he mumbles as he pulls the top half of her outfit off and kisses his way to her breasts. Her nipples are already tight and hard and he flicks one with his tongue before drawing it between his teeth and worrying it gently then laving it with his tongue to soothe the sting. he uses one hand to slowly rub circles on her thigh with his thumb, gradually going higher until he feels the fabric of her underwear. "Tell me you want this," he says to her. "Tell me you want me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may thank [WeestarMeggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/pseuds/weestarmeggie) for the update.


End file.
